<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>十月果实 by 后跳 (santaL)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986684">十月果实</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3'>后跳 (santaL)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cp/十万<br/>非abo设定的孕期<br/>原作背景 成年人与成年人<br/>既然十代是人外 那就一切皆有可能</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>十月果实</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>万丈目一打开门，看见外边站着的不是他那欢喜冤家游城十代，顿时脸就拉下来了。</p><p>三泽眼尖，瞅出他表情的细微变化，从面无表情到不耐烦最后又归回面无表情，冷冷淡淡的，隔着老远都能闻出那股不待见的意思。可他到底还是认识他这么多年，厚着脸皮向他招呼：“老同学，好久不见。”</p><p>万丈目点点头，从上到下给他打量一通，好半天才不情不愿地拉开门放他进来。</p><p>“热水在厨房，咖啡机挺久没用了，茶包在那边柜子里，想喝就自己去拿。”</p><p>三泽跟在后头，盯着他走路一晃一晃的长衣摆，万丈目坐在单人沙发上，拿了毯子盖腿，他就只好坐在长沙发，眼睛还一个劲地往那边瞅。</p><p>万丈目挺不客气地问他：“你有什么事吗？”</p><p>他们确实很久没有互相走动，不过他与十代同居已经是好友圈子里人尽皆知的，互相俘获，众望所归。平日里见的最多的无非是常驻国内的丸藤兄弟，吹雪师父，其他人也就在群里见见面，隔着时差与阴晴不定的天气，互相打趣两句，吹捧吹捧。</p><p>三泽说：“你怀孕了。”</p><p>一个肯定句，斩钉截铁，万丈目的眉毛挑起来，回他道：“没有。”</p><p>“你是不是傻了，我是男的，就算会和十代上床，也绝对不会怀孕——我哪有能孕育胚胎的器官？”</p><p>上床这个词刺痛了他，三泽转头捂着嘴咳嗽起来。</p><p>“你要是没别的事，就只为了说这种无聊的话，那还是回去吧。”万丈目板着脸，像他们刚认识时那般难以接近。他慢条斯理地整理袖口，整理长外套被坐住的衣摆，三泽局促地喘气，一会看他，一会又转开头。</p><p>万丈目终于还是心善，好歹念着同学一场的旧情面，也加上他的确有些好奇，在逐客前又好心问他一句：“你是来看望我的？你以为我怀孕了？”</p><p>三泽只顾瞅着他，喉头一下一下地吞咽着，好一会才回答：“我听别人说的，所以来看看你。如果你…那个，如果你有需要的话，可以随时叫我。”</p><p>万丈目白他一眼：“那倒不用，我叫我家里的管家拆俩人出来帮忙就可以，用不上支使你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>才送走了三泽，那股恶心的劲又涌上来了。</p><p>一大早睁眼他就开始不舒服，犯恶心，扒着洗手池干呕半天，什么都没吐出来。临近中午他才从冰箱里拿了些面包片放在锅上热一热，盘子还没收拾干净，就听有人按门铃了。</p><p>预约的家庭医生要等一会才到。等到恶心劲过去了，万丈目开始慢慢在屋里走动，多散步对孩子对他都好。他很少去摸肚子，这才两个来月，不显怀，十代上次回来待了一个多月，上周又匆匆忙忙出去了，急事，他肚子里这孩子的父亲是拯救世界的英雄。</p><p>其实那时候就怀上了，他们两人都没察觉，还保持着频率健康的性生活，亲亲热热，什么姿势都敢试，现在一想，难免一阵后怕。</p><p> </p><p>自从确认了怀孕的事，大事小事麻烦事全都接二连三来访。大到出活动上比赛，坐了十个小时飞机，以前不觉得累，看看书睡一觉就过去了，现在睡也睡不好，扒着舷窗往外看，看久了又觉得头晕。</p><p>收拾东西时候看见十代落下的杂志，他说是提前预约好久才抢到，只因为里面有万丈目签名的扰乱黄卡片。万丈目当时还笑话他，说那种没用的平卡你想要多少我给你找多少，结果现在还是把这本杂志放在自己书架上，和那些他几乎没翻过的精装大图册摆在一起，封面不是他，封底是，万丈目记得那天拍照把衬衫弄得半湿，回来发烧了，被十代照顾了一顿，最后十代也发烧，两人一起喝药，亲嘴，床上滚了一圈，烧就退了。</p><p>前几天母亲的生日，他回家族宅邸，正值初春，院子外面的玉兰开了一整条街。他从车上下来，裹着厚厚几层，原本打定主意能瞒一天是一天，结果这出来走走，忽然被春天给感化了，心中的其他想法开始冒头，要不就把这件事告诉他们——虽然算不上是什么好事，十代也不会觉得是什么好事吧。</p><p>好像他突然成了变异人种，一下子要成为那些实验室研究的对象。真不是什么好事，没准他家里和十代都不需要这么一个不在计划之内的孩子。</p><p>但回到家里到底是比窝在自己的公寓要暖和些，他很快忘了那些烦心事。侄子侄女趴在他身上玩，以往他就很招他们喜欢，二十来岁的小叔叔看起来当然比父亲温和得多。</p><p>当年他对家里出柜，侄子侄女年纪更小，被十代抱在怀里逗。那是他第一次带十代回家，从正式交往算起也有三两年的基础。那阵仗根本都不用他来说，母亲就明白了，整个屋子里的成年人都明白了，他哥转头出去站在房檐下面抽烟，十代用沾着孩子口水的手指头牵他，对着妇人叫了一声母亲大人。</p><p>叫完了还害羞，挠挠头发不好意思地说：我都好久没见我的父母啦。</p><p> </p><p>家庭医生也是个男的，三四十岁，发际线快窜到后脑勺。万丈目看着他从挎包里掏出两盒药，一边叨叨叫他平时一定要保持营养的摄入，多动，少剧烈运动。他心不在焉地听，和十代看新闻的状态差不多，早先每次医生来家里检查，他都提心吊胆，一个是怕误诊，一个是怕听到什么比误诊更不好的消息。</p><p>医生脾气好，说了怕他记不住，又拿了随身的本子写起来。他和万丈目头顶上的两个哥哥年纪差不多，手指头上有拿笔磨出的茧子，指甲也平平地贴着肉。</p><p>万丈目给的钱足够多，所以他叮嘱的话也很多，万事都吩咐得清楚。万丈目只敢在他面前摸肚子，摸那一片平坦中逐渐展开的生命。太奇怪了，他想，我喜欢游城十代、我愿意跟他搭伙过日子是我的选择，可这突然怀孕也不是我想选的。</p><p>怀得久了，好像还对它有感情了。早先确诊的时候他还想流掉，趁着没人发现，趁着自己不对它抱有希望；结果一念之差留到现在，还真勾起他的父爱与保护欲了。他想留下它。</p><p>万丈目甚至为它改了卡组。这是他第二次在决斗方面被迫做出某种让步。</p><p>第一次让步是和十代没打完的决斗。那个不守约的家伙临时有事一分钟也耽搁不下，又不想认输，于是跟万丈目约定下次再继续打完这把。结果到了下次见面，谁也没再提这个事。</p><p>到现在万丈目还记得他手上有什么卡，从左到右盖下的卡片是什么。虽然他的卡组早就进化了——自主意愿做出的调整是一回事，为了不受怪兽投影的伤害而修改卡组是另一回事。做出改进决定前他犹豫了好一阵，为自己挂起来的名声与形象，为他的支持者、赞助商，还有随时可能打来电话质问的哥哥。</p><p>最后他想，这可与游城十代一点关系都没有，打他我才用不上这样麻烦的战术。</p><p>他擅长什么，高攻压制，零攻杂耍，什么卡组到他手里都能玩一玩。万丈目指导过不少用英雄卡组的新人，他们都很尊敬他，也是铁了心想走这条路。决斗行业兴起，靠这行吃饭的人无非两种，有天赋有热情，或是走投无路，想追着这股决斗热潮混口饭吃。每年从决斗学院毕业的学生有那么多，真能拼出名声的也没多少，更何况还有半路出家的业余选手，靠着那点热爱和坚持，勉强算是够得上职业选手的门槛。</p><p>万丈目挺喜欢带新人，也有不少决斗者是为他而来。玩英雄的总能被他多看几眼，运气好还能对决一把——这种时候万丈目通常用他的零攻卡组，或是早退出主流的Lv怪兽，好像是某种坚持。问他他会说是早年输给过用英雄卡组的朋友，至于朋友是谁，有人说是他的圈内好友爱德，万丈目也不否认，只会收了决斗盘鼓励输掉的英雄再接再厉。</p><p>他们身上都没有十代的影子，唯一算得上相同点的，年轻气盛，心怀热爱，致力于成为英雄。</p><p>有时候他和十代说起他们，说那些小男孩怎样怎样，十代就晃到他面前问：难道我不是小男孩吗？</p><p>所以万丈目觉得自己挺无辜的，到现在他也不明白为什么一个男人就这么意外怀孕了，还不得不去保护它。就像那时候一睁眼忽然能看见卡片精灵一样的毫无预兆，给他带来了极大的震撼，而此刻他面对的这件事将这种震撼与困惑拉长到十个月——男人怀孕也是十个月吗？他的家庭医生没有明确地告诉他，毕竟谁也没法在这种奇迹面前下定论。也许剖出来的是个怪胎，是一团血肉模糊的肉块，它不会叫他哥哥或叔叔或爸爸，但当万丈目缩在床上悄悄抚摸它的时候，还是隐约能感觉到胎动。</p><p>是医生告诉他的，那是胎动，是正常现象，让他不必担心。</p><p>万丈目也不想担心，他更担心他的事业。就像他从不担心十代是不是不会再回来，却要担心明早是否能听见闹钟准时起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>万丈目怀孕的事还是在同学圈子里传开了。</p><p>吹雪特意打电话来关心他，也或是调侃：怎么能怀上呀，我也想要一个。</p><p>万丈目心说我怎么知道，嘴上否认，说没有的事，都是别人瞎编排的，也不知道是怎么想的，哼。</p><p>三泽后来又提着慰问礼品来看他一次，新鲜水果，传统糕点。万丈目吃不下甜食，叫他拿走，三泽自然不听，还义正言辞叫他多吃点东西，别病倒了。</p><p>万丈目听了，难得抬眼冲他笑了笑。</p><p>他当然看得出他的眼神总是有意无意往自己肚子上瞟。那时候已经有点显怀了，万丈目每天要照很多次镜子，越看越觉得突兀，虽然心理作用居多，但多少年拗出来的腹肌是真的没有了。五阶堂也隔三差五去看望他，陪着笑献殷勤，跑前跑后，拎包递水，那点毫不掩饰的小心思，就连万丈目的助理都看得出来。</p><p>五阶堂还装模作样地问：“十代先生没和您在一起吗？”</p><p>万丈目奇怪：“关他什么事。”</p><p>“…你们不是住在一起吗？”</p><p>他也在悄悄打量他。万丈目停下脚步，手揣进兜里，刚好捂在腰上，外人看不出来。</p><p>“但是我俩也不是时时刻刻在一起的。”他说，“他有他自己的事。”</p><p>“就算是你怀孕？”</p><p>万丈目翻了个白眼：“他怀我的还差不多。”</p><p> </p><p>说完这句话没一会，坐在休息室里翻行程表的时候，那股令人窒息的酸涩感又从胃里涌上来了。他最近吐得多了，开始有应激反应，鼻子一酸，浑身骨头也跟着软了。他一个劲地往下咽唾沫，压着那股躁动的欲，助理不知道他怀孕的事，正站在窗户边上背对他接电话。手机在裤兜里震动，按开一看是十代的消息，问他晚上回家想吃什么，又问要不要来接他。</p><p>万丈目头皮一紧，担心自己早上吃的药没收起来会被十代看见，又想起周末的家庭会诊，怎么把十代打发出去，一个小时也好。他还有许多没做好的准备，被单晾着没收，冰箱里放了一个月的速食垃圾食品也忘了扔，医学报告不记得塞在哪里，林林总总，好像破烂到让十代一回去就只剩下个避风挡雨的屋檐，连家都不能称之为家，法老王见了都一个劲地往外跑。</p><p>十代到底没来接他，提前买好了食材开始煮饭。万丈目在那边没什么事，就提前回家了，助理斜眼瞅着他笑，说是不是十代先生回来了。</p><p>万丈目哼了一声，助理接话说：我知道，我知道，等我结婚以后就懂了。说完又笑，笑得万丈目独自恼火，噘着嘴，但眼神是得意的、甜蜜的。助理见过十代本人，第一次见的时候还当着十代的面说，怪不得万丈目先生一提起你眼睛就特别亮，你俩真是我见的最那个的一对同性恋人。</p><p>早几年万丈目还撺掇十代也签到他的公司，签到他手底下，说至少你作为普通人的时候也有个正当的工作。十代反问他：“那我不当普通人的时候是什么身份呢，是万丈目的妻子？还是不能曝光的地下情人？”</p><p> </p><p>吃饭之前他又吐一次。刚吐完了，抬头看见镜子里面十代问他：“你怎么了。”</p><p>万丈目接过毛巾擦擦脸，半晌才道：“下周有上镜的营业，要保持身材，所以催吐而已。”</p><p>十代一听不乐意了，立刻凑过来，揽着腰比划比划：“——难道有人说我把你喂胖了？你这身材还不够好吗？万丈目先生，你也太刻苦了吧。”</p><p>万丈目推开他。他不拒绝亲热，只是刚吐完了，好像浑身沾着一股挥不去的味道，又酸又苦，闻着反胃。他自己都不能接受，就更不想把这味道再传到十代身上。</p><p>十代关心他，系着小围裙匆匆忙忙给他沏热的红糖水，也不知道是跟谁学的，万丈目捧着杯子一阵无言。夜里十代关了灯在被子里摸他，解开了睡衣扣子玩乳头，揉着揉着就钻进被子里埋头开始舔，舔着一边撩拨另一边。</p><p>万丈目岔开腿让他蹭。他也挺久没做了，好像这阵子连自慰都没有，被十代一碰就浑身发抖，恨不得用大腿夹着十代的膝盖蹭，蹭到高潮先爽一次。</p><p>十代想从后面进来，他不愿意，抓着枕头在黑暗中随口编个理由：我想看着你的脸。</p><p>他还觉得这话说得很好，就是有点温存过头，仔细想想太肉麻了，有点后悔。结果十代听了还笑：“这么黑你能看见什么啊？”</p><p>万丈目不服，在床上从来都是他说一不二的。他喜欢往十代背上挠印子，有点报复的意思，就是仗着十代不会主动照镜子看后背，跟当年上课时候在十代背后贴纸条捉弄他一个样。</p><p>那时候十代上课总往后回头，万丈目也不知道他想看谁，总是视线巡游一周，最后落在他的脸上，做个难看的鬼脸，在万丈目伸手打他的之前，迅速转回头假装听课。</p><p> </p><p>一睡醒十代又不见了，从枕头底下摸出手机一看，距离闹钟震动还有五分钟。</p><p>最近他睡得越来越多，晚上吃完饭就容易犯困，窝在沙发里撑着眼皮打游戏。怀孕之后他连侧躺都很小心，更不敢趴着，好几次都气得牙痒痒：早知道这么费事，就该趁早给它打掉。</p><p>好像半夜跟人打了一架，骨头都没正过来，一动就浑身酸痛。万丈目扶着腰躺平了，好一会才想起来，原来昨天跟十代做了。</p><p>这个念头在脑子里转悠了两圈，他才清醒过来，小心翼翼地伸手摸摸肚子，又顺带摸了一把黏黏糊糊的下面，这才放下心，继续在心里骂起十代。</p><p>没骂两句，法老王就溜缝进了卧室。万丈目眼看它跳上床，深一脚浅一脚地跋涉，最终停在他枕头旁边，喵喵叫了两声，伸出爪子隔着被子扒拉他。</p><p>“你干什么，”万丈目板着脸说，“你给我下去。”</p><p>法老王不但不走，反而低头用脑袋蹭他的手腕。万丈目感到惊奇，放下手机推它，推着推着就变成揉。十代回到家，就看见万丈目抱着法老王剪指甲，电视上接入的是可爱猫猫视频，法老王看得有滋有味。</p><p> </p><p>法老王是第一个发现他怀孕的。以往它才不亲近他。它谁都不太亲，万丈目对它指手画脚打打骂骂，十代也不拦着，还在边上笑嘻嘻地说风凉话：傻孩子，你早听你妈妈的话不就好了吗。</p><p>现在法老王愿意在他身边窝着了，早上不压在他胸口，给他当暖脚垫也心甘情愿。万丈目突然被这样献殷勤，享受归享受，总还是好奇的。十代从厨房里出来，感叹儿子长大了。他一管法老王叫儿子，万丈目的眼皮就开始跳，也不知道是什么原因，多半是对这个罪魁祸首感到愤怒，还有一点偷偷藏了秘密的心虚。</p><p>十代来得突然，走得也突然。半夜里把万丈目晃醒了，说心里特别不安，躺不住，要出去遛遛。万丈目一听，本来想发火也突然发不出来了，就这么在黑暗里互相瞪了半晌，才哦了一声翻过身接着睡。十代凑上去摸他的耳垂，却被他歪头夹住了手，不一会又松开。很快就回来的，他这样想，却没办法说出来；心中浮起的离别愁绪又让他感到难过起来，明明这种分别与重逢已经成为两人同居生活的主流，可突然地，他的喉咙被一种意外的不舍扼住了，一种预感在黑得不见五指的深夜中逐渐成型。他慢吞吞地穿衣服，万丈目没有出声，蜷在被子里，可能是又睡着了。所以他敢半夜叫他，有的时候都叫不醒，只好先走一步，事后还要被万丈目抱怨不告而别。</p><p>等他穿好衣服站起来，一路磕磕碰碰叮了咣当，好不容易走到门边，万丈目又叫他。</p><p>“怎么了？”十代问。</p><p>万丈目想了一会，说：“记得把门给我锁好。”</p><p>“——除了这个呢？”</p><p>“记得把那谁带上。”把那只肥猫，万丈目想，最近它的眼神越来越怜悯，还总是往他身边凑。再和露出这样表情的家伙多待一会，他都怕自己无意识地展现出令人头皮发紧的温柔来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怀孕的事他最先告诉的是母亲。别人他谁都没说，他们怎么知道的，那就不关他的事了。</p><p>去年他被决斗学院聘为挂名教授，出了几次活动，都是没钱拿的，他还挺高兴。那两天他刚从北方分校回来，母亲就打电话来，说家里到了什么新的东西，叫他过去拿一些。如果是他哥给他打电话，他还能找些借口糊弄——他哥肯定也能听得出来，就是懒得管他，也管不住。</p><p>他们兄弟间的关系说好也不好，前几年他刚出道时因为没签在自家公司，还被媒体编排了不少兄弟不和水深火热的深度长文。结果他哥还总来看他比赛，被形容为兄弟破冰；实际上他们在事业方面除了出钱也帮不了他，索性由他自己奋斗，自由发展，不败坏家族名声是底线。最近几年唯一算得上吵架的一次，还是他先斩后奏，和十代走完了结婚程序，而后挑了个比赛取得优胜的好日子，坐在他哥的车里把这件事捅出来。</p><p>两人一路上都没理他，到了家里先给妈妈告状：准私自结婚不告诉我们。</p><p>结果这次轮到母亲给两个儿子通电话，挂了电话转头数落他：“怀孕了还自己开车这么久，你的助理呢？”</p><p>万丈目低着头，其实她刚想问的是游城十代去哪了，可这还用问吗，但凡他在身边，也不至这一路自己开车过来。他发现自己确实更敏感了，在母亲话音一转的时候，想的还是替十代找个开脱的借口。</p><p>母亲又拉着他的手，叨叨了些孕期需要注意的事，和医生跟他讲的大同小异。讲到了一半，母亲忽然不说话了，两人面对面地看。万丈目先红了脸，垂头盯着母亲手上戴了多少年的婚戒。</p><p>他的婚戒还被收在柜子里，摆在前年拿的奖杯旁边。之前戴过一阵子，太高调了，就摘下来仔细地保存起来。到现在还有人不相信他已婚，好像他头戴这种受人追捧受人喜爱的光环，就非要为支持者奉献自己一般。</p><p> </p><p>大哥二哥还是赶回来了，一进门就直奔他跟前，气势汹汹，好像要把他给吃了。</p><p>万丈目也不怕，旁边有母亲给他撑着腰。他知道他哥不是不认可十代，是觉得他太轻易相信别人了，怕他被骗。</p><p>他说骗也是我骗十代啊，就他那个脑子。可是他们都不信，气得他都不知道怎么解释，到底是你们和十代见面的次数多，还是我们两个睡在一张床上的时间多。</p><p>他大哥先开口，说你是不是跟游城十代过日子过傻了。万丈目噌地站起来，把外套一敞，贴身的衬衫底下明显能看出一个轮廓。这下他哥也不说话了，蔫了，开始揪着胡子思考对策了。</p><p>过了好一会，二哥才瞅着母亲的脸色，缓和地问道：“那你能不能给我们讲讲，为什么男的能怀孕。”</p><p>“我不知道。”万丈目说，“但我觉得还是应该让你们知道。”</p><p>“我觉得挺好。”大哥说，“我们家族的直系血脉，哈哈。”</p><p>说着说着他笑起来，面部肌肉一抽一抽，有些骇人。万丈目拢了衣服坐回去，抱着个靠垫，撇着个嘴，满脸不高兴。他知道他哥在嘲笑他，又觉得他笑得没错；今天他不想反驳他的任何一个家人，就算是游城十代站在眼前笑他，他也能好脾气地弯弯嘴角。</p><p>大哥收了笑，停顿了两秒，忽然就冒起火来：“你那个小白脸呢，这种时候他也不在？——我今天必须要给游城十代打电话。”</p><p>二哥也跟着帮腔，一边瞅他的肚子：“要是他等你生完了才回来呢，你就自己一个人住，平时又要开车上下班又要到处飞，我说你怎么改了卡组，原来是为了避免受到虚拟影像的伤害。”</p><p>“…我自己都联系不到他。”万丈目无言，好一会才反应过来，抬头问道，“你看我比赛了？”</p><p>大哥打不通电话，掐了烟头扔在地上，烦躁地回头瞪他一眼：“你这家伙真是就会给人添麻烦——下个赛季你就不要参加比赛了。”</p><p>他哥瞪人的时候还是挺吓人的，以前他上学时候最怕被大哥叫来严肃批评了。万丈目一愣，就听他又说：“这几个月好好养养，是不是没几个月了？对外就说养病，让你助理给发个通稿——你助理知道你怀孕了吗？”</p><p>万丈目好半天才缓过来，脸上一红：“知道，也是这两天才告诉他的。”</p><p>“那你之前真的就自己过？”</p><p>“…自己过怎么了，我又不是过不好。”</p><p>二哥盯着他看了半天，一跺脚又拉开门出去抽烟。没一会他也跟出来，拿着打火机伸手找他要烟。二哥压着嗓子骂他：“你多大了，能不能上点心，你都怀孕了还抽什么烟。”</p><p>“又不是什么大事。”万丈目说。他就是做个样子，知道他哥不仅不会给他烟，甚至在他靠近前就把烟头按灭。他在这边住了两天，不用自己做饭，每天有人催着他吃药。回去之前母亲招呼佣人往他车后备箱里装东西，乱七八糟什么都有，他哥也站在一边看着，小侄子踉踉跄跄跑出来，攥着卡组要他看。</p><p>大哥在旁边嘁了一声：“就不知道跟他学点好的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到七个多月的时候实在瞒不住了，十代回家那天他没去工作，听见门锁声才想起把被子拉上来，在装睡与破罐破摔之间难以抉择。就算这次瞒过去了，只要十代还和他睡一张床，就早晚会被发现。</p><p>他总不能把十代赶去睡沙发。他舍不得，抱着十代睡觉的时候，总让他想起小时候抱着的巨大毛绒玩具。那时候没人陪他睡觉，现在他不需要别人陪了，游城十代却偏要挤过来，打着俩人一起凑合过日子的名义，稀里糊涂哄着他登记结婚。</p><p>他好歹也是当红的决斗明星，职业赛的夺冠热门，哪能这么早就被婚姻家庭困住。十代进了卧室，看他躺着玩手机，就过来和他亲热。万丈目骂他不要脸，一边支着身子往旁边挪。现在他不敢随便翻身了，怀孕给他带来诸多不便，恼火也恼火很多次，见了十代却一个字也蹦不出来。</p><p>该怎么说，我怀孕了，你也别再乱跑收拾收拾准备当爹？</p><p>万丈目之前就纠结，希望十代多回来，又祈祷他最好、一定、千万不要回来，等他把足月的孩子剖出来，一切尘埃落定了，各做各的事，两人都不用受什么牵制，也没有传统家庭那一套。顶多就是轮流当妈妈，不过十代的职业比较自由，应该是十代带孩子的时间比较多。</p><p>孩子自然要跟他家族的姓。与其说是听他的，不如说是十代在这方面完全不在乎。</p><p>怀孕中期总有几个晚上他要抱着十代的衣服睡觉。那件校服外套也没有一直放在衣柜里，反倒是经常被揉进被子里，十代先前都不知道，现在看着万丈目裹着被子挪动，一点一点的，这才露出马脚。</p><p>“你好像个变态。”他评论道。</p><p>万丈目脸都红了，半天没憋出一句话，索性噘着嘴不理他。跟他以前耍赖的时候一个样。</p><p>“还喜欢什么，要不要我现在把里面这件也脱了让你抱着？”</p><p>十代真就三两下脱了上衣，又开始解腰带，万丈目只顾着看，连骂都给忘了。好像十代身上有股特别吸引他的味道，或者单纯就是一种力场，把他往他身边带。</p><p>十代问他：“你不会真的怀孕了吧。”</p><p>万丈目不动了，有那么一瞬间，他觉得十代会直接掀开被子一探究竟。但十代只是坐在床边看着他，用那种开玩笑的愉快语气，好像在谈论一件不太重要的小事：“你的粉丝我的情敌们说你怀孕了。”</p><p>万丈目镇定且坦然：“怎么会，如果男人这么容易怀孕，那下次我上你试试？”</p><p>“不是，我后来又想起，你前阵子是不是在孕吐。”</p><p>万丈目彻底说不出话了。</p><p> </p><p>眼下这情况挺尴尬的，怀孕到了这个时间自然会显怀，已经很难用晚饭吃得多来搪塞了。他本来就瘦，腰也细，所以肚子鼓起来比一般人还要明显。</p><p>“能给我看看吗？”</p><p>万丈目打开他手：“你碰什么，是你的孩子吗你就乱摸。”</p><p>“不是我的？”十代抓着他的手，语重心长，“还有哪个男的能把万丈目先生干到怀孕？”</p><p>“戴套能耽误你几秒钟？”</p><p>“现在倒是伶牙俐齿的。”十代摸他的嘴唇，摸到牙齿，又伸出指头去拨弄舌头。</p><p>万丈目往旁边撇头，口齿不清，说话的时候还拉着口水，黏黏糊糊地嘀咕：“你有病，知道我孕吐还来掏喉咙，是不是非要我吐你一身才高兴。”</p><p>末了又叫他一声名字：“游城十代，我在跟你说话呢。”</p><p>十代还没过那阵兴奋的劲，小心地掀开被子，又怕他着凉，只敢匆匆忙忙伸进一只手，好像做贼。万丈目紧张地盯着他，而在十代回头朝他笑时，又迅速摆出一副不过如此的表情。</p><p>“怀孕很辛苦吧。”十代说，“我还以为你不在家，按理说你不是应该——”</p><p>他说到一半忽然卡顿，万丈目倒是没所谓：“我这赛季没参赛——某些原因。我哥同意了。”</p><p>他没说是他哥强行让他回家休息的，其实他觉得没什么事，当年他妈怀他，照样天天踩着高跟鞋到处跑。</p><p>十代看着他，点点头，又点点头，好一会才说：“你喜欢的事最重要。”</p><p>他说得很轻，很没底气，万丈目也跟着嘟囔：“现在说这个有什么用。”</p><p>“辛苦了。”十代抬头说，“啊，现在我该叫你什么，万丈目先生怀孕了还要我做你的妻子吗？”</p><p>万丈目本来还想跟他吵吵架，一听他说了一句辛苦，就顿时消了脾气，再抬眼的时候眼角有点红，十代过来抱他，亲他的嘴唇与眼睛。知道他怀孕的所有人都说你该早点告诉十代，可他偏不，本来怀孕就在两人的计划之外，说是他个人的行为也不为过。他当然希望十代能对这个意外负起责任，像每个小的家庭一样。他认清自己对十代的感情之前也曾对与某人同居生活的未来抱有期许，他会是非常负责非常出色的丈夫，他的妻子只需要做她喜欢的事就好。</p><p>事与愿违，说来话长，走着走着就到了这一步。</p><p> </p><p>十代扶他坐起来，两人靠得近，他就把他往旁边赶，嫌他多余。</p><p>“我自己的事自己能做。”万丈目说，“你别觉得我现在就多柔弱，我俩打一架，你还不一定能打得过我。”</p><p>“我真没有。”十代被他拍开了，扭着身子坐在床边，有点手足无措。他哪敢跟万丈目打架，别说是现在了，之前两人也没打过，最多是万丈目带着爱意地欺负欺负他——只有那种时候他才会露出一点幼稚和狂妄，像他们刚认识的时候，有点好笑，又可爱得让人心甘情愿。</p><p>他问万丈目想吃什么，万丈目说什么都不想吃。他没有一点赌气的意思，十代也知道，早先听见这个消息还没什么实感，一见了面，连带着别后重逢的喜悦感，忽然冲得他有点头晕。他攥着床单走神，走马灯一般把两人毕业后这几年穿了个遍，想他俩结婚的时候，万丈目被他哄着换上的婚纱，大半夜的，从化妆间里走出来，站在楼梯上面。</p><p>那个酒店的楼梯和蓝寮的装修风格差不多，巴洛克式还是什么，其实他也不太懂，都是后来万丈目跟他说的。助理早被打发回去了，凌晨楼道里也没什么人，十代办完了自己那边的事，半路飞来找他，在离着故土十万八千里的地方，偷偷摸摸把流程给走了。</p><p>一时起意，如果好心的房东愿意多留他几天，或者万丈目在第一轮被淘汰，可能就不会有半夜穿婚纱的经历了。</p><p> </p><p>万丈目喝了酒也不怎么醉，成年人的酒量好像就是一点一点锻炼出来的。他撑着脸对着醉得趴在桌上的十代说，那天真挺像在蓝寮的时候，我在蓝寮一共就住过那么点日子，你说，我怎么还能记得这么清楚呢。</p><p> </p><p>从那天到今天也有两年多了，十代其实记得具体的日期，但万丈目假装不记得，所以他也要假装不记得。有时候他觉得自己在这个小小的家里算是个拖后腿的，整天不见人影，天南海北地跑，比起日夜颠倒更为恶劣得多。不过万丈目却另有说辞，关于他俩暂时不能被公开的关系，好像他要承担更多的责任——他一直把自己放在丈夫的定位上，而把十代称为妻子。对外他说，我的妻子是圈外人士，如何如何，可当十代站在他旁边，只能拿着个朋友身份，或者是陪练，总之不是男友，就算那时候他戴着曾出现在万丈目手上的同款戒指。他很珍惜那个。他珍惜他能带在身边的所有东西，以前有一把用了很久的雨伞不知道在哪丢了，他就又买了一把一模一样的装在包里，万丈目知道了还笑他，他说我知道你把那件穿了三年的外套压在衣柜底下的抽屉里，你可最没资格笑我。</p><p>十代往他身边靠，找不出话题，就索性什么都不说。万丈目抱着手机，自顾自地打游戏，也不理他。搁在几年前，还在上学的时候，只要他们两人碰在一起，恰好处在同一间屋子里，就绝不会有这样安静平和的气氛。</p><p>万丈目没有什么需要他安慰或照顾的机会。好像他自己什么都能做好，就算是十代那边惹上的麻烦人物来为难他，也能在十代循迹找来之前独自处理。</p><p>十代夸他，要是以后你不想在职业圈子混了，就退役来当我的小弟，我带你到处飞，当无名英雄，惊险刺激。</p><p> </p><p>十代每次回来都是在家里躺几天，然后出去找个临时工作，在外面的时候也差不多，攒不下钱，就是混日子。这次回来他把不太重要的旅行计划都延后了，在家待了还不到一周，万丈目就开始烦他了。</p><p>说着烦他，晚上关了灯还是主动往十代下面蹭。两人互相解决，用手用嘴，有次十代叫他夹紧了腿往他大腿缝里插，唯一做的那一次还是提心吊胆，开着台灯做的。十代说不舒服一定要告诉他，结果万丈目发现，最让他感到不舒服的，竟然是十代的视线。</p><p>在床上被他看着就很有感觉。</p><p>以前也在白天做过，虽然会觉得不好意思，但从没到这种地步。只是被他看着，朦朦胧胧的，就好像被用那声音真诚告白了千百次。</p><p>于是这怒火又被一股脑地泄在十代身上。万丈目想骂他都不用找理由，一张嘴就是理直气壮；也不全是骂，十代听过别人家小情侣吵架、老夫老妻拌嘴，万丈目比他们好一些，不跟他翻旧账，不会撂下让两人都难堪的话，也不会要吵着吵着要分家。</p><p>万丈目其实比这个年纪的很多人都更懂事，但他偏要在十代面前骄纵，趾高气扬，要他臣服。这种小孩子脾气也恰到好处地戳中了十代，他同样还保留着捉弄、取笑万丈目的习惯，所以多数时候也是他上赶着找骂，好端端的非要过去招惹人家。</p><p>期间三泽来过一趟，万丈目坐在床上抱着电脑处理一些工作，大夏天的，谁都不愿意往外面跑。</p><p>三泽的汗还没落，被冷气吹得直打哆嗦。十代把空调关了，没一会万丈目就在卧室里抱怨起来。</p><p>“没办法。他真娇气，是不是。”十代揶揄他，故意大声让他听见。万丈目喊他闭嘴，说游城十代我这就过来揍你。</p><p>三泽愣了会神，点点头：“也只有你能制得住他 。”</p><p>两人都笑起来，谁也没提万丈目怀孕的事，直到他从卧室里出来。</p><p>十代一抬头也傻了，万丈目的睡衣外面罩着他那件外套，他不在家的时候，万丈目抱着睡觉的那件。转头一看三泽也脸红了，正尴尬地挠着头发，努力地将眼神往旁边拐。</p><p>万丈目坐到十代旁边，拍着他的大腿叫他往那边挪。三泽跟他打招呼，他也装没听见，气哼哼地挤着十代。现在他竟不嫌热了。</p><p>“我都要坐到地上了。”他说，“你可真占地方，以后你睡沙发算了。”</p><p> </p><p>十代在家做主夫的时候还很喜欢钻研厨艺，每隔两天就要积极地邀请万丈目先生一起去逛超市。他说那种地方很有人间的味道，万丈目不以为然，怀孕后他对那种水产的腥臭味很敏感，生肉的血腥气也令他不快。十代拉着他的手，两人也不避嫌，就这么在街上走。有时候十代撑着遮阳伞，不方便拉他，他就主动往中间凑，把自己的肩膀整个塞到伞底下。有几次心血来潮想攀着十代的胳膊，像其他伞下的小情侣那样，转念一想又觉得太不符合他的气质：他可不需要依赖十代到这种地步。</p><p>于是他自己跟自己赌气。十代说你总生气也不见长皱纹。他俩同一年的，生日差了一个月，十代故意恶心他的时候还管他叫哥哥，万丈目说你这要让我哥听见，非得逼着我甩了你。</p><p>他哥也上门来送东西，一看开门的是游城十代，立刻就把脸拉下来，也不进屋，把几箱东西往门外一放，转头就走。</p><p>万丈目吐完了出来，连他哥的影子都没见着，倚在门边看十代搬东西的时候说，当年我侄子出生前，他自己也是成天在外面跑，现在还好意思说你？</p><p> </p><p>他最近吐得少了，十代做饭比较好吃，什么东西都现成地摆到他面前，万丈目觉得自己吃得胖了不少，再加上很久没去健身房，肌肉都松懈了。</p><p>每天他就摸着十代的胸肌腹肌，十代摸他的乳头，他也摸过十代的，可是十代这方面没他敏感，摸乳头还不如挠痒痒。</p><p>每天睡觉前他都琢磨，早晚得上一次十代，不过下一次就给忘了。他一直都挺喜欢被十代抱的，当年两人一拍即合，从饭桌滚到床上，十代一摸他他就痒得缩起来，直接定了上下关系。</p><p>这么一想，万丈目还挺庆幸这个孩子没有早几年来。如果当年那次一下怀上了，还挺不方便的。他把自己的日子都没过明白，一半时间失眠，一半时间在倒时差，除了一年到头大大小小的比赛，没什么人找他出活动做代言的，他就天天在练习场挨个提着陪练的领子叫人家和他对战。</p><p>现在好了，学院的校长跟他联系，问他有没有时间去出个活动，万丈目直接把手机扔给十代，让他替他去。十代往上看了看记录，说本来找你就是做一天的特约代课讲师，那我去不是成了代理的代理？</p><p>万丈目忽然灵感一现，摸着十代枕在自己腿上的脑袋说：“要不你回学院当讲师算了，反正你在我眼前晃也是给我添堵。”</p><p>“现在不行。”十代说，“之后可以考虑。”</p><p>万丈目的提议被拒绝，又不高兴了，噘着嘴说道：”那你能不能再出去几天——两个月，行不行，别在我眼前晃了。我没逞强，我真不需要让人照顾。“</p><p>”那不行。“十代从他怀里爬起来，”我没有要照顾你啊，我就是在这里住一阵子也不可以吗？怀孕的闪电猫猫想独占猫窝，把我和我们可怜的大儿子法老王一并赶走？“</p><p>”…那你给我交房租。“</p><p>”我不在家，你又要抱着那件衣服睡觉。“</p><p>十代答非所问，又说得理所应当，一边在给他削橙子的皮，弄得手上沾了汁水，还把手指头伸到万丈目眼前让他吸。</p><p>万丈目的脸色变了，就像被十代戳穿半年不洗衣服那时候一样窘迫。他盯着那两根手指头看了半天，最后哼了一声，卷着舌头咕哝道：”懒得跟你计较。“</p><p> </p><p>晚上十代还是答应了代他去授课的事。隔天两人收拾东西的时候，十代忽然问他：“你也要跟我一起去吗，那还需要我替你代课？”</p><p>万丈目不说话，被催着问了几次，才说是他也想出个远门。在家没意思，这一闲下来，空落落的心里没底。</p><p>十代了然：“你想换个地方养胎？”</p><p>“…没有。”</p><p>“要去也行，就是别让你哥知道——我不是怕他骂我啊，是怕他骂你。他骂我我都当没听见，真的。”</p><p>万丈目原本还有些尴尬，这下被他逗笑了，揪起他一只耳朵：“怎么说话呢，我哥教训你你还不听。”</p><p>他说这话有底气，因为他与十代父母坐一桌吃饭的两次，都表现得成熟懂事，谈吐大方，彬彬有礼，完全是他在镜头下的模样。</p><p>也不在桌底下踹十代了，这在他们两人相处时是极为难得的。</p><p>最终两人商量下来，一起去学院岛上小住几天。平时万丈目忙，日程排得满，很难找出这么成块的时间，十代一直想带他到处转转，当成朋友一起出行也好，补上当初的蜜月旅行也罢。结果几年下来除了偶遇，也只是一起去异世界解决了一次事件，还是不小心把万丈目卷进来的。一点都不浪漫。</p><p>晚上关灯之前十代问他，那预约的家庭医生怎么办。万丈目想了想，抱住他收进被子里的胳膊，说明天问问能不能提前，反正每次检查都很快，你又不是不知道。过了一会又忽然说，谢谢你愿意支持我。</p><p>十代摸着他的肚子，心想这不是应该的吗，但还是支棱着耳朵等他下文。万丈目却不说了，他总是一天睡得多，一天睡得少，有时候能在床上躺二十个小时，隔天又一大早跑到阳台上发呆。</p><p>当十代以为他睡着的时候，万丈目又叫他，说十代，等我把这件事处理好，我就带你去学院后山冒险。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>